You'r so special
by azizaanr
Summary: Aku tau dia sahabatku. Tapi perasaan ini juga tidak bisa kucegah. Aku mencintainya, dan kuharap dia juga mencintaiku. Dan nyatanya . . .


**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Hai readers, aku author baru di FF ini. Setelah jadi pembaca setia di FF selama kurang lebih 5 bulan, aku mutusin aja jadi author. Hehee.. Jadi maaf ya apabila kosa kata nya jelek, dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain. Mohon bantuannya yaa ^^ *bungkukinbadan**

**Ini Fanfic keduaku setelah**_** I realized, I feel in love with him**_**. Padahal Fanfic yang itu belum kelar. Ehh malah buat lagi. Hehee.. gomen minna-san**

**Cerita ini juga real maaf ya apabila terdapat hal yang sama seperti author-author laen. Entah itu alur, setting, atau apalah. Karena memang aku tidak senagaja. Jadi sekali lagi saya minta maaf **

**Summary :**

**Aku tau dia sahabatku. Tapi perasaan ini juga tidak bisa kucegah. Aku mencintainya, dan kuharap dia juga mencintaiku. Dan nyatanya . . . **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto **

**Ide Dasar : Real is mine. Tapi ada juga bantuan dari teman-teman saya :D**

**Warning : OOC (Maybe), Dramatis, Alur campuran, Romance**

**Pairing : Sasusaku and friends**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**You'r so special **

**.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna-san**

Semilir angin begitu mendukung cuaca untuk hari ini. Apalagi di taman pas sore hari. Dan tak lupa, suasana yang seperti ini lah yang dimanfaatkan oleh Haruno Sakura, siswi Konoha High School kelas XI-A. mari kita lihat apa yang dilakukannya ..

Grepp…

"Ayolah sasuke, mau ya ya. Please.." pinta Sakura sambil memegangi tangan sahabatnya yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke

"Hn. Ti-dak" balasnya dengan penekanan pada kata tidak

Sakura bingung, bagaimana caranya supaya Sasuke mau menuruti keinginannya.

"Bagaimana kalau sebagai gantinya, aku akan membelikanmu tomat 2 kilo. Hm?" tawar Sakura

"Apa kau lupa? Aku bisa membelinya menggunakan uangku sendiri. Kau taukan aku anak dari Uchiha" jawab sasuke sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya kesamping kanan

"Huh.. kau ini sombong sekali. Bagaimana kalau aku akan mengerjakan pr-mu selama seminggu?"

"Aku ini lebih pintar darimu Sakura. Nanti kalau kau yang mengerjakannya dan hasilnya jelek, prestasiku bisa menurun"

'Hmm.. benar juga' pikir Sakura

"Kalau aku pijitin selama 2 minggu bagaimana? Kau pasti tidak akan menola-"

"Tidak"

"-aku bawakan tasmu setiap berangkat dan pulang seko-"

"Tidak"

"-kalau aku menggantikan posisi pike-"

kembali Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya

"-kukasih uang jajanku selama sebulan penuh?"

tetap, Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"MATI SAJA KAU SASUKE!"

Kesal? Jelas. Siapa coba yang mau menolak pesona sang Haruno. Apalagi ia akan melakukan semua hal untukmu. Tapi ini? Semua yang permintaan Haruno ditolak oleh Uchiha sasuke

Ahaa.. tiba-tiba ada sebuah cahaya yang mucul diatas kepala Sakura

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Mending persahabatan kita cukup sampai disini saja!" ucap Sakura sambil berdiri dan segera menjauh dari tempat duduknya

Lagi, rupanya alasan Sakura yang satu ini membuat sasuke luluh-

"Hn, baiklah"

baru selangkah Sakura akan menjauhi tempat dudunya, ia segera berbalik dan menunjukkan ekspresi yang begitu bahagia

"Wah.. benarkah? Ka-kau serius? Kau ti-tidak bohong kan? Kau juga tidak be-bercanda kan Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura tanpa jeda. Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke terkekeh geli, ya meskipun SANGAT tipis

"Hn cerewet. Sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu, Aku akan berubah pikiran" balas Sasuke sambil meninggalkan tempat duduknya di taman. Dan saat iotu pula ada yang memeluknya dari belakang

"Arigato sasuke, arigato. Aku menyayangimu" ucap Sakura sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung sasuke

Tanpa Sakura sdarai, hal itu sukses membuat wajah sang pangeran kita memerah dan terdapat senyuman tipis yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Tapi tiba-tiba senyumnya pudar dan kembali ke ekspresi semula, datar

'Hanya sayang ya? Apa tidak bias lebih?' batin sasuke

Ya, selama ini sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu kepada semua teman-temanya termasuk Sakura. Bahwa ia menyukai Sakura. Ia tidak tau mulai kapan ia menyukai Sakura. Yang ia tau setiap bersama Sakura, hatinya selalu berdebar dengan kecepatan yang tak menentu. Tak jarang juga ekspresi wajahnya yang datar berubah memerah

'Akhirnya.. aku bias bersamanya diluar sekolah' sekarang giliran inner Sakura yang berbicara

Saat ini wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Ya, Sakura menyukai Sasuke sejak awal kali pertama mereka bertemu. Tepatnya saat menginjakkan kakinya di Konoha High School. Meskipun tidak ada satu orangpun yang mengetahuinya- kecuali Ino , sahabatnya

Dan detelah itu kepulangan mereka dari taman hanya diisi dengan celotehan Sakura yang hanya ditanggapi 'Hn' saja oleh Sasuke

***SkipTime**

"Tadaima" uxcap Sakura sambil meletakkan sepatunya

"Okaeri Sakura-chan" jawab seorang pemuda yang kini mengacak-acak rambut imouto-nya

Ha, imouto? Ya, dia adalah kakak Sakura, Haruno Sasori. Pemuda berambut merah yang memiliki baby face dan sangat tampan. Ya meskipun pemilik wajah paling tapan no. 1 adalah pangeran kita Uchiha sasuke. *Lebay.. plakk

"Aduhh aniki, janganddiacak-acak dong. Aku capek tau!" bantah sakura sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan itu tampak sangat menggemaskan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya saat ini.

"Maaf-maaf. Yasudah, sana cepat kekamarmu dan segeralah mandi" perintah Sasori dan dijawab hanya dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Sakura

You'r so special

Ini adalah hari Minggu. Hari dimana Sakura dan sahabata-sahabatnya pergi ke villa untuk berlibur. Ya, inilah alas an mengapa Sakura memohon kepada Sasuke, untuk ikut bersamnya pergi liburan ke villa pacar sahabatnya, Sai. Dan yang tak lain adallah sahabat sasuke sendiri

Sakura sudah meminta izin kepada kedua orang tuanya dan kakanya, bahwa ia akan pergi berlibur dengan sahabat-sahabatnya ke villa selama liburan sekolah. Tepatnya selama seminggu. Dan keluarga Sakura pun menyetujuinya dengan syarat bahwa ia harus hati-hati dan selalu menjaga kesehatannya.

Setelah menata persediaannya selam seminggu, Sakura segera keluar dari rumah. Dan diantar anikinya untuk pergi kerumah Ino. Karena semua sahabatnya sudah berkumpul disana

Cukup dengan menempuh waktu selama kurang dari 10 menit, kini Sakura segera berpamitan kepasa Sasori dan cepat-cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam rumah Ino

"Ohaiyou semuaaa" teriak Sakura kepada sahabat-sahabatnya. Disana sudah ada Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata, Naruto, -dan satu lagi, siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda yang membuat Sakura berblushing ria karena penampilannya. Ya dia, Sasuke

Bagaimana tidak, lihatlah penampilannya memakai kaos seperti sweater berwarna dark blue yang menutupi sampai lehernya dan dipadukan dengan celana jeans selutu. Dan mungkin penampilannya kini bukan hanya Sakura yang blushing. Tapi juga kaum hawa lain yang juga melihatnya.

"Ohaiyou Forehead' ucap Ino

"O-ohaiyou Sakura-chan" balas Hinata dengan gugup karena saat ini tangannya tengah digandeng oleh kekasihnya –Naruto

**Sasuke POV**

O Kami-sama, kenapa dia begitu manis sekali. Kini dia menggunakan celana jeans ¾ yang kini menjadi trend dan dipadukan dengan kaos putih pas sepinggang. Bukan hanya itu, rambutnya yang sepinggang ia gelung keatas dan menyisahkan beberapa anak rambut disisi kanan dan kiri wajahnya. Dan itu jelas memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang putih bak porselen.

Akupun segera sadar akan lamunanku ini. Dan kembali ekspresi biasanya. Aku tau dia menatapku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tau apa arti dari tatapannya. Itu seperti tatapan kepada seseorang yang dikagumi.

Dan kulihat juga wajahnya memerah. Apa aku salah lihat? Entahlah, tapi kalau itu memang benar. Rupanya aku memiliki kesempatan untuk menjalin hubungan lebih dari sahabat dengannya ^^

**Sasuke POV end**

"Yoshh.. karena semuanya sudah berkumpul. Saatnya kita untuk berangkattt.." semangat dari pemuda ini (baca: Naruto) begitu gembira. Bagaimana tidak, selama seminggu kedepan ia dan sahabat-sahabatnya akan bersama dan berada dalam satu atap. Apalagi ada kekasihnya –Hinata

"Ya, Naruto benar. Sekarang juga kita langsung menuju mobil" saut Sai

"Sebelum kita berangkat, Sai sudah menyiapkan dua mobil. Mobil pertama diisi oleh Aku, Sai Sakura, dan Sasuke. Dan mobil kedua diisi oleh Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, dan Temari. Bagaimana? Ada yang keberatan" ucap Ino sambil menatap satu-satu sahabatnya

-dan dibalas gelengan kepala oleh sahabat-sahabatnya

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya Chapter 1 selesai juga. Bagaimana? Pasti kelanjutannya sudah dapat ditebak yahh.. hehee..**

**.**

**Arigato minna-san**

**.**

**Read & Review please **

**azizaanr_**


End file.
